


Cinema of Shame

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: At Some Point I Should Probably Stop Using LUX as a Sex Palace, Look I Did It!, M/M, No Plot at All！, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “细节，魔鬼在细节里面，”Lucifer耳语，“不过在这种情况下，应该说魔鬼在John里面更合适。”





	Cinema of Shame

Constantine的衬衫下摆卷起，露出大约两英寸的汗湿皮肤，紧挨着沙发，缓慢地磨蹭。他的领带堆叠在鼻子前面，变成了揉乱的一团，不过Constantine没有心思去打理——这会儿，LUX里面的气氛正是最火热的时候，红色的霓虹灯光缓慢地舔过墙壁，沉重的电子摇摆舞曲震动着地板，不到二十英尺远的地方就是舞池，人群黑压压地挤在里面，依然在狂热地舞动。而Constantin跪在卡座面前，双腿分开，裤子褪到膝盖上，面无表情，正在努力地假装他没有在挨操。

“我敢肯定，这违反了好几条酒水经营卫生条例，”Constantin说，嘴贴着左手指关节，堵住即将溢出的一声呻吟。他的另外一只手抓着沙发扶手，竭力不让自己滑到地板上，“就没人举报过你吗？”

所幸他今天穿了风衣，垂落的下摆遮住了大部分视野，但是……Constantine朝左边那排吧台座看了一眼，依然很危险。

“安静一点，继续假装你在找打火机，怎么就刚好掉到了座位下面呢……”Lucifer说，一只手按在Constantine的后脑勺上，依然压在他身后，“而我正在好心地帮你。真是一个非常有纪念意义的打火机，是你的Henry叔叔从马岛战争带回来的。”

“别忘了他还瘸了一条腿。”Constantine赞同，放松下来，下巴枕在手背上面，“说真的，这种剧情真的有必要吗？”

“细节，魔鬼在细节里面，”Lucifer耳语，“不过在这种情况下，应该说魔鬼在John里面更合适。”

该死，这个双关确实挺赞的。

Lucifer肯定是感受到了Constantine不情不愿的赞赏，因为他笑得更加快活，正是那种会偷偷溜上Led Zeppelin的飞机，看他们是不是真的吃猫食，还会好心把乐队的药物换成更高档货色的混蛋。实际上，这件事可能还真的发生过，因为Lucifer确实拥有一把Jimmy Page签了名的吉他。又几下戳刺之后，Constantine呻吟出声，感受着Lucifer缓慢地抽出湿漉漉的坚硬性器，抵在他的屁股上面，为下一次深入作准备。Lucifer吐出一口炽热的呼吸，继续咧嘴笑着，按着他的肩膀——

“再来一轮就回去吧，今晚看起来是没希望了。”有人说，大踏步经过卡座后面的走廊。

“是啊，这地方根本就是给帅哥准备的，妈的。”

然后这俩倒霉家伙就站定不动，开始夸夸其谈IT业是多么被高估的行业了。

Constantine几乎要骇笑出声，有一会儿他和Lucifer就保持着先前姿势，一动不动，缩在桌子和卡座之间的阴影下面，活像一对在迫击炮落下时，慌不择路地跳进步兵浅坟寻找掩护的英国人。Lucifer变成了极其沉重而且毫无帮助的负担，Constantine的手殷切地在地板上拍打，试图暗示附近有一个非常重要的打火机，他绝不能辜负一个瘸腿的虚构老人的心意。虽然他也没什么名声要保护，但是因为在公共场合袒露下体进监狱很难说得上是可喜的经历。那对傻蛋还在高谈阔论失败的感情经历，磨磨蹭蹭不肯主动提议为对方买单，而且依然没有发现Lucifer就在不到五英尺外压着他，所以，块头大终究还是挺有用的。

就在Constantine如此这番地对自己的人生选择进行合理怀疑（糟透了，说真的）的时候，Lucifer的下体顶上了他。

_不，你没有，你不敢这么干，_ Constantine冷静地想。

他还真敢。

在背后那些个喋喋不休的交谈之间，Lucifer缓缓地再次插入Constantine。Constantine可以感觉到Lucifer停了下来，退出去一点点，把手伸到身下，调整快要滑落的安全套。之后他又贴了上来，厚实的胸膛压着Constantine的背，嘴唇贴上他的后颈，顽劣的低笑声吹进Constantine的耳朵里面。Constantine握紧双拳，抵着沙发，尽力想着护照材料和阿森纳的战绩之类的东西，不让自己变得兴奋起来。但是战栗依然随着他的脊椎往下，在小腹里面变成了沉重而空虚的热度，他的膝盖哆嗦，被地板硌得发疼。Lucifer紧挨着他，占据了大部分空间，下身耸动的动作逐渐变得激烈。尖锐的牙齿陷入Constantine的后颈，吐出湿热的呼吸，Lucifer的左手捂住Constantine的嘴，不让他的呻吟和喘息溢出。霓虹灯光再次缓缓掠过他们，地板随着沉重的音乐震颤不已。

“不要急，我敢肯定就是在这附近，亲爱的……”Lucifer对Constantine耳语，完全退出了他的身体，歇息在他的两腿之间，“是在哪里呢？”

接下来的一记戳刺坚实，沉重而美妙，带着最好的那种饱满的疼痛，边缘是甜蜜的灼烧。Constantine叫出声来，但声音全数窒在Lucifer的掌中。他在焦灼之间耸起肩背，左手握住自己紧贴着沙发的黏糊勃起，急促而不耐烦地撸动起来。

“我觉得他们看到你了，”Lucifer说，半是喘息半是低笑，依然深陷在Constantine的身体里面，“……你觉得他们欣赏你的表演吗，Johnny？”

Lucifer的手狠狠地拍了一下Constantine的屁股，而这就是Constantine所需要的全部了

Constantine猛地向前一耸，在地板上清空了囊袋，温热的精液溅到了他的膝盖上面。他等了一会儿，一直到再也没有什么可以给予了，才终于软倒下来，无意识张开的嘴尝到了Lucifer掌心的味道。他漫不经心地舔了舔Lucifer的手指，眼前一阵阵发黑。Lucifer的食指和中指伸到Constantine的嘴里，他又忙活了好一会儿，才终于完事，退了出去。

又过了好几分钟，Constantine才终于起身。他推开Lucifer，缓慢地站起来，依然脚步不稳，跪得太久的酸软小腿也够受的。不过，他提起裤子，看向背后的走廊，空无一人。

“别告诉我，你是专门请了托儿来给性爱加点味道。”Constantine说，眯起眼睛。

“噢，没有，”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，已经梳妆完毕，坐在卡座里面放松，不知道什么时候手里还多了一杯马丁尼，“不过的确是个有趣的小插曲。”

“他们是什么时候离开的？”Constantine点头。

“大概五分钟前。”

差不多是这混蛋的兴致高起来的时候，Constantine合计了一下。他系好皮带，然后弯下腰，伸手一捞，捡起落在卡座和地板夹缝之间的打火机。

“我就说肯定是在这附近嘛。”Lucifer说。

Constantine无视他，从烟盒里面抖出一根烟，在卡座上坐下。他真的需要好好休息一下，舒缓一下神经。

“下次换个好点的剧本。”Constantine说。

“好啊，我现在就能写一个，”Lucifer说，拿着一根烟凑了过来，“你知道，我一直都很想试试那边的钢管舞舞台…………”

缓慢地，Constantine翻了个白眼。

FIN


End file.
